Stupid Girl
by Russettip
Summary: (HIATUS/Cancelled) The source is collecting people.One stubborn girl is determined to talk some sense into him. She doesn't know who's side shes on, but she tries to be d talk sense into the Source.What a stupid girl. Story better than ad and review,please!
1. Prologue

**So, first of all, I want apologize to Evil Amplified, because I know she hates**  
><strong>romance, but this is more of fluff. If there was a fluff category I would put it there,<strong>  
><strong>but there are some parts that aren't just fluff... ;).<strong>

**So, if you are reading this, I recommend you read Second Existence by Evil**  
><strong>Amplified, it has the information better explained on the Source's evily-ness, just<strong>  
><strong>disregard the part where (SPOILER ALERT) he morphs with himself.<strong>

**Plus it's really a good story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this one time, and it goes for all chapters too. I DO NOT OWN CHARMED TV! Got it? Good, now on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_A man and a little girl were walking down the street, holding hands. The girl couldn't have been any older than eight or nine. She let out a giggle every couple of seconds, just before she asks where they are going. The man whispers, "It's a secret" then scoops her up into his arms._

_The girl suddenly gets quiet, as if she were aware something important was about to happen. "I'm scared" she murmurs. "Don't be honey, we're almost there, don't worry" he said hurriedly. The girls eyes widen after a couple of seconds and she bursts out, "Why daddy? I don't want to go there! I don't wanna!"_

_The man's features hardened, and he stiffened. When the girl didn't get a reply_  
><em>to her outburst, she started sobbing. The man stopped walking and put her down. "We're here" he whispers.<em>

_"No! Why daddy? I thought you loved me? Why!" she continued to wail uncontrollably. A figure appeared a few feet ahead of them. The girl stopped wailing, and started running in the opposite direction. She only made it about two yards before she stopped moving. She kept trying to run, but went backwards instead. She ran harder, but only succeeded in going backwards faster._

_ "No!" she let out a final, desperate wail out to the sky, before she was flung backwards and caught by the stranger. She looked back at her father and said three words that shattered his heart into tiny pieces: "I hate you!" And with that, she, and the stranger, were gone, never to be seen again._  
>_<p>

_**I woke up, man these nightmares are getting to me, I thought to myself. It was my seventh birthday. Yay. Truth be told, I was dreading today. It would be my last day home. School begins for demons as soon as you turn five, when you're seven though, you have to leave home and go to a camp thing.**_

_**I walked down the corridor towards the main room. I was dreading school mostly because I was so different. Demons would be able to change into their demonic form around their fourteenth birth month.**_

_**As I entered the main room, I sighed, thinking about how people would treat me. Frowning, I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. Breathing in and out, I thought about what the campus would look like. It would probably be huge. And I would be terrible at everything, as usual.**_

_**That's when I decided what I'd do...**_  
>_<p>

That was exactly ten years ago. Currently, I'm running for my life. I'm not the girl I was ten years ago. I have powers. I'm in a 'special' group of kids in school. I have an attitude. Oh, yes, many things have changed.

Suddenly, a demon appeared behind me. I turned and dodged a fireball, then I shot a stream of flame back. The demon burned, and I was once again in the ally alone. I sighed. Time to head back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooo... What do you think? Is it good? Great? Bad? So terrible it<strong>  
><strong>makes you want to wrap yourself up in bubble wrap an hide in your bathtub?<strong>  
><strong>I really hope it isn't the last one ^^. Leave a review! Oh, and I need tips on how to<strong>  
><strong>make someone evil and vile and all that good stuff, sooooo, tip me!<strong>

**I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. From my experiences, those are pretty short!**

**Anyway, R&R!  
><strong>


	2. Envelopes

**A/N: ****I'm sorry for not uploading, but I think a prologue needs some space farther away/apart from the first chapter, right? I've also been away on a week-long school field trip, more on that later.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Demon school was one week every other month, so that the 'special' kids like me could learn the things the mortals do. If you asked <em>my<em> opinion, I wouldn't go to either schools for all the good they've done me. I know more than the school does, I even had to correct the teacher a couple times. I sighed. Why can't I just go to regular demon school?

My ''parents'' (more on the quotes later) say that I have special talents. I say that I don't. So, maybe I can't turn into my demon form, or shimmer very well, or I shoot streams of fire instead of fireballs. But all that doesn't mean that I can't kill! Sheesh! Not to mention, the demon world is totally sexist. There's no way to get around that one. If I want to have anyhting to do with fighting witches and good stuff, then I'm expected to be some sort of weird type of demon or dress in these weirdo 'sexy' clothes, not to mention all I get to do is boss demons around and let them have all the fun. And neither of those things are going to happen.

Suddenly, I was jolted back into a memory.

**As I was buried in my thoughts, someone ran into me and I dropped my books. "Hey!" I yelled but the guy kept going. Nobody payed any attention to me. _That_ is not good. My teachers are always trying to get 'background' students "shining" time. I have no clue what-so-ever what the hell that means. I don't really care anyway. You see, I'm not shy at all, but my personality isn't the best most of the time. I usually snap very easily, but that I can control. I am sort of mistrustful though. My face is usually blank and I lie, like, a lot. But I lie for good reasons!**

**So, I bent down to pick up my books, which was nearly inpossible in the packed hallway, when I noticed something. Carefully slipping my books into my bag, I crawled over to a locker. There was a note attached to it, it was blue with red lettering. Where had I seen that envelope before? Then I remembered. Gulping, I tried to restrain the memory, but it was nearly impossible.**

_I was walking down a long corridor. Next to me was my friend Alicia. Alicia had been at this school for three years, me only one. She was telling me a story about this kid who had gone missing the year before. "He was walking down this very same hall, but he wasn't going to class, he was retrieving something from his locker, when he noticed an envelope taped to his locker door. _

_"The envelope was blue with red lettering across it. He looked both ways, but there was no one near by. Carefully turning the envelope in his hands, he opened it and read it." I was shivering, but not from the cold. "What did it say?" I asked._

_Her reply was barely above a whisper. "No one knows." I stared at her a moment, to see if she was kidding, but nothing except dead-drop seriousness dulled her eyes._

_"The next day, he was gone" Her words echoed in my ears. "Gone"_

_We turned a corner and Alicia screamed. Even back then, I _knew_ Alicia doesn't scare easily. "The envolope" she yelled. "On the locker! Who's locker is it? Who's? Who?"_

_I looked where she was pointing and paled. Tugging on her elbow, I only just noticed the silence. It was so silent, you could hear my barely-above-a-whisper reply. "Alicia" I tugged on her sleeve again. "It's yours."_

_Her shrill scream ended the memory. I didn't see her until this year._

**She doesn't act normal anymore, not how she should act anyway. All she ever does is go to school, do her work silently, and go home. No talking to anyone. Not going anywhere but school. No friends. Nothing. She became a zombie. Now I understand why people disappear instead of coming back. They probably comitted suicide, not being able to stand the... whatever they have to endure.**

**Standing with shaky legs I stared at it. I couldn't believe it. I just realized who's locker it was. "Josh" I whispered. Josh is a really sweet boy who couldn't have done one bad thing in his life. "Josh" I said a little louder. Some people stopped and looked over at me. When somebody noticed the envelope, he stopped his conversation and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder because Josh was one of my friends.**

**Slowly and silently, people started gathering around his locker. Someone broke through the crowd. It was Josh. "_No_" he whispered. "No, no. No, no. NO!" He was shaking his head in doubt at first, but then someone grabbed his shoulder.**

**It was Alicia. She nodded to him. He looked at her. She led him away. I never saw him again. Or Alicia, for that matter.**

I couldn't let it go. One person after another. One memory leads to another one. Shaking my head, I tried to clear it. Nothing worked. As I walked, I took countless turns until I made it to my locker's corridor. I froze.

Taking slow, jerked steps, I made my way over. On my locker there was a formal envelope taped. It was blue with blood red lettering addressed to:

_Annalise Roundtree_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we've finally learned her name, haven't we? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a jiffy! **

**So, how didb you like my cliffie? Well, it's not really a cliffie. Whatever.**

**What do you think of the story in general? Pretty good for un-betaed, huh? I think I have a better idea of the plotline now, and it might change a litttle as I go on, but hopefully not by much!**

**R&R!**


	3. Meetings

**A/N: As you can tell, I have changed the summary and title of the story ^^' I can explain. I felt like the story had a life of it's own. It _is_ writing itself, so watch out!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>I snatched to envelope, ran into the girls' restroom and into a stall were there would be privacy for me to read the letter. Putting the seat cover down on the toilet, I sat down and stared at it for a short while. When I finally had the courage to open it, the letter was disappointedly short.<p>

_Annalise Roundtree,_

_You, along with approximately ten other students, have been selected to join the Program, a group of students to be trained as upper-level demons. You will learn to strategize and fight like them. You will be given a full scholarship to any school you would like to go to for any length of time. Your training will begin as soon as you finish reading this letter. Please report to the following chamber:_

Next it listed a chamber name and floor number. I had to remind myself that the bigger the number, the closer to the Earth's core it would be. The floor number was floor 37. I braced myself as I shimmered down, forcing myself to have a straight face. Showing weakness in the demonic world is NOT a good idea.

* * *

><p>Shimmering in, I found I was the third one. The other two were holding green letters. I noticed one was a boy and the other a girl. This didn't surprise me, as I said before, the demonic world was sexist. But the girl had puffy red eyes, the boy, on the other hand, looked weary.<p>

I nodded to them. Copying their example, I sat cross-legged on the floor. We were all waiting there for about five minutes before more people(/demons) started shimmering in. Some of the later ones looked confused. I didn't care about them much, not my problem. Every two or three people had different colored envelopes.

I only finally stood when the twenty-fourth person came and nobody else followed afterwards. It was another five or ten minutes before the person we've all been waiting for came. The Source.

He had brown hair and, of course, black eyes. He was 6 to 6'1 and looked around my age. 17 or 18. Immediately, we all knelt. "Rise." It was a simple command, aimed at everyone in the room, but it still sent shivers up my spine.

The room, dead silent, was awaiting instruction. After surveying it, the Source announced, "If you have a blue or green envelope, follow me. The rest of you, stay put." About one-fourth of the room silently shuffled behind him.

I counted out six in the small group of us, not counting the Source. We went down to the fortieth floor. He led us down numerous halls and corridors alike giving us a brief and cold-hearted tour of the general area. I tried to keep up with what he was saying, but, quite frankly, it was hard.

Once he sent three of the people from the group from District 6 that had green envelopes to their rooms, he called someone to escort me and the other two, of whom i did not reconize, to our rooms. I was in District 12. I assumed we had numbers for our districts to be organized, but I wasn't sure.

Once in my room, I was told to prepare for bed, but to wait for the Source to come by. Instead, the lady came back and told me to bring a pillow to sit on and wait in the corridor/hall.

Out in the hall, I was freezing in my pajamas, which I had no clue whatsoever of how had gotten there. The Source was standing there, waiting for the last guy. Did I mention I was the only girl who had come from District 12 this year? No? Well, I was/am!

Once he came, the Source ordered him to sit on the pillow he brought, as he had told me and the other guy to do. "Now, you have been gathered here to be told of your rules during the time that you shall be in your halls." He looked at us to make sure we were listening. I was. Partially anyway.

I payed attention during the first couple rules, but drifted off when he wouldn't stop. Something bounced off my leg. It was a piece of paper. I looked around the group. Both boys were looking up at the Source, then the one next to me's eyes flicked to his right. Towards me. I turned back to the note. It read:

_I'm Josh, what was your name again? Analize? Well, this is bore-ing! What does he think we're gonna do at night? Sneak into the others' rome and have sex? (snort)_

I giggled at the last sentence. The Source glared at me. "And just WHAT is so funny, Ms. Roundtree?" I bowed my head, trying to cover more giggles. I composed myself and looked up at him.

"I think the lateness of our discussion is getting to me and I am going through sleep deprivation." I tried not to burst out laughing because I used a British accent. Yeah. Sleep deprivation does that to you.

I had tears welling in the sides of my eyes from trying so hard not to laugh. The Source glared at me and said, "You're lucky it's your first day" then he lifted his arm as if he was gonna throw me, but instead shook his head and and put his arm down, turning away.

Just before he turned away, I caught his eyes, and for a split second the dark void disappeared, to be replaced with... Green. His eyes were green. I shook my head. It was probably a trick of the light. Or it could be my sleep deprivation.

Looked at were he disappeared, a puzzled look across my face. Josh stood and offered me a hand. "Thanks" I murmured. I picked up my pillow and walked back to my chamber, still dazed, but not from the sleep deprivation..

There was just no way...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that chapter? Leave a review! Caio! **

**P.S. The next chapter might take a bit longer to get to because of school, but I'll do my best!**

**:Edit: Some of you may have noticed that I made a few changes. That is because I had to fix some things because they may have seen confusing.  
><strong>


	4. Discoveries

**A/N: I am back! I think I'll be leaving author's notes at the bottom of the page now!**

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on the floor of the Halliwell Manor, cross-legged. There were three people in the room, four if you counted the baby. I only recognized two of them, Phoebe and Paige, two of the three Charmed Ones, and one man. The baby boy had blonde hair and blue eyes.<br>_

_Everyone was pacing. They were saying something, but everything was muffled, so I could only understand a few words of the conversation:_

_"-I'm so worried-" That was Phoebe._

_"Piper-fine don't-" That was Paige and the man sort of mixed together._

_"What-wrong- her?" Phoebe. "-worse, the baby?"_

_Paige sighed. "Daryl-some into sense-her!"_

_The man, apparently Daryl, replied, shaking his head, "-can't-don't-how."_

_Then the room went silent, but was soon filled with giggling from the baby. Now I could hear almost perfectly, just a couple words dropped from sentences. The front door opened, revealing Piper Halliwell carrying a baby. There was a man who looked just like the blonde baby boy._

_"Piper!" cried Phoebe, rushing over. I stood to get a better look at the scene. Daryl shook his head while following Phoebe. Paige looked down at the baby. "Come on Wyatt," she said, reaching her her hand out as Wyatt grabbed one of her fingers. "Lets go meet your new baby brother, Chris."_

_After a moment of hesitation, followed. I stopped short. Suddenly what was going on hit me. This was Piper bringing her baby home for the first time ever. I was looking at an important piece of history in action! I recall something about a toddler going missing in one of our lessons at school. I don't know that much about it because I was a toddler at the time, but it had something to do about one of the Halliwell bro's. I'm pretty sure his name was Chris, but I'm not positive._

* * *

><p>I crawled out of bed, checking the time. I had a lot of things to wonder about. I found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly jotted the dream and realization, along with a few notes, and got dressed and ready for the first classtraining session.

Walking towards the training hall where we were told to meet, I slipped silently in, horribly aware that I was the last to enter the room. Luckily, no one seemed to notice...

"You're late."

Okay, maybe not...

"Would you care to explain yourself?"

"... I, I uh... I overslept...?"

The Source glared at me. I glared back. "Don't let it happen again," he growled. "Or maybe net time, you won't be so...lucky."

After I walked to the place I was directed to stand, I noticed that the other 'district', District 6. I had to remind myself that they were the ones with the green envelopes. The boy and girl. But where was the third?

Just at that thought a different girl shimmered in. Suddenly, a fireball was shot at her.

"And _that_ is what happens," The Source said,"when you aren't so lucky. Now, are we clear?"

We all nodded yes.

"Good. Now, let's get started!" he said completely unenthusiasticly.


End file.
